Goodbyes
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: A very, very, hasty quick one shot inspired by Things Fall Apart. John and Cara


Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

"_**Italics with quotes"**_ indicates telepathic speech

_**Italics without quotes**_ indicates thoughts

~ X ~

John bowed his head absorbing the verbal blow.

"Say your goodbyes." She walked away.

He wasn't worried about surviving. He had lived on the streets before. It always was only a matter of time before Ultra found the location of the subway station, and he had been preparing another abandoned station for over a year.

What hit hard was losing Cara. He had known he was losing her piece by piece from the moment she connected with Stephen. He knew but clung desperately to her, hoping against hope, refusing to accept the inevitable. And now that he finally had to accept it, the funny part was that it wasn't because of Stephen. It was because she was overcompensating for being the boss, unable to strike a realistic balance. She had fought him and overridden him so many times when he was leader, but now that the tables were turned, she couldn't handle it.

He went to the room where TIM lived, at least that's how he always thought of it. "TIM, I'm activating the Rabbit Hole protocol."

"That means you are leaving, correct, John?"

"That's right."

"You have the wireless remote device?"

"Taking it now." He slipped the communicator inside his leather jacket.

"John, I am due for an upgrade. Who will perform that?"

John started to scratch his head and then quickly lowered his arm as it pulled painfully on the stitches. "Can't tell you that. Maybe Russell?"

"But can Russell steal the necessary software?"

John sighed. "Not my problem. I'll be in touch." John quickly left, heading through the common areas towards his sleeping room.

Word had spread quickly. Naturally it would in a community of telepaths. They stood in groups of three and four discussing the situation. People parted before him, some stepping back as if he had the plague, others with looks of horror or pity on their faces. Most had known only him as the ruler, and even though they had voted for Cara they were comforted by the fact that he was still here, and they had the benefit of his experience.

None had known life without John.

Only Mike stepped forward. "John . . I . . "

"Just enjoy." John sidestepped him, not stopping to talk.

"That's not what I was going to say," Mike protested.

"Doesn't matter now." John kept walking.

He stopped only when Charlotte, tears streaming down her cheeks, reached a hand out towards him.

"_Remember what I taught you, and you'll do fine."_ He pulled her into a quick hug, and she buried her face into his good side, sobbing. He looked around, and a young woman answered his silent plea for help, pulling Charlotte away.

He entered the cubicle he considered his room and pulled a knapsack out from under his bed. The first thing he put in was the case with his gun and ammo, followed by his stash of cash, fake ids and credit cards. He combed through his makeshift bureau pulling out all the clothes.

He looked up to see Cara standing in the doorway. Her face was set in stern unforgiving lines, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "I'm not changing my mind, John."

He didn't reply, just kept tossing most of his clothes aside, keeping only a few. He went to the rack where he hung his long coat. He carefully folded it and added it to the knapsack. He looked around quickly and then gave a satisfied nod.

"Did you hear me, John? I'm not changing my mind." Cara was adament.

Russell rushed in. "What is going on? Are you two crazy?"

John shrugged. "Keep in touch. We can meet for a beer."

Cara immediately snapped. "No contact, or you are out of here."

John just looked at her while Russell went crazy.

"What is wrong with you? No contact? This is my bro? He's saved my life. We fought together. Has the power gone to your head?"

"Do you want to be next?" Cara's eyes flashed. "Now get out of here."

Russell looked at her like he had never seen her before, and what he was seeing now he didn't like. John quickly sent. _"Go before you get in trouble."_

Russell turned on his heel and stormed out.

John hefted the knapsack on his back and winced as it strained the still not healed bullet wound.

Cara offered, "You can wait a day or so until the wound is a little better."

John met her eyes. "No thanks. Nothing here for me."

She quickly dropped her gaze, dreading what she might see in his. "You shouldn't have challenged me in front of everyone. You forced my hand."

He laughed soundlessly. "I forced your hand. Okay." He started to turn and then stopped. "One final piece of advice from the former leader. When you put someone out on the street that knows the location of your lair, you should start making backup plans for a new location. If they get captured, they may not die to protect you."

"John . . " Cara reached a hand out, but he turned and was gone.

"_John!" "JOHN!"_

She walked over to the bed he slept in and stood over it, staring down, remembering the nights spent in it with him. She slowly lowered herself to sit against the wall, grabbing his pillow and hugging it.

_It's all your fault. You started it with Morgan. You let her touch you. Play with your hair. You gave her that smile that melts my insides and makes you look like a little boy._

_That smile was supposed to be only for me. It was mine, and you gave it to her._

_And then when I wanted to give her to Ultra you stopped me. You said I wasn't a leader if I gave her to them._

_Well, I showed you! I showed you I'm a strong leader._

_And now Astrid. I sensed your feelings for Astrid. I saw the way she looked at you when we met at Stephen's. I saw the way you said goodbye to her. Not just Morgan. Astrid too."_

Part of her mind wanted to shout. _But you slept with Stephen!_

She stubbornly refused to listen. _It's all your fault, John! Your fault, not mine._

~ FIN ~


End file.
